fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
How Supergirl Season 3 Should Have Ended
Plot Basically a fun little parody of the ending of Supergirl. Transcript So I don't normally write stuff like this, but I have gotten into the How It Should Have Ended series on YouTube, and I figured I'd give it a shot. Hope you enjoy. Fortress of Sanctuary "Now that Reign has returned, she shall terraform Earth into New Krypton!" Selena announced. "This isn't going to end well." Coville remarked, getting the attention of the Dark Kryptonians. "I'm just saying that that you're far from the first Kryptonians to try to take over the planet, and it didn't end well for any of them. You'll either end up in prison or dead. And plus, why do you have to terraform Earth? Couldn't you just find another planet? I heard Mars is nice this time of year." Selena rolled her eyes right before blasting her heat vision at Coville. Fast Forward "The future needs heroes." Brainy stated. "Hold up." Winn said. "So you want me to go to the future to stop some plague that your relative made? Couldn't you just literally do what you and the Legion did with the Blight and work in the past to stop him in the future." "Well... I mean... altering the timeline like that is dangerous." Brainy responded. "You literally just did it." Winn pointed out. "Only out of the utmost necessity. Look, I'm a 12 level intellect..." "That doesn't have any hindsight." Winn remarked. Super Café "And that's how I saved the Earth." Kara finished explained her story to Batman and Superman, who were sitting beside in at a booth. "So, you turned back time to save Mon-El, J'onn and your mom?" Superman asked. "Because that is so original." "Hey, you have done it since the 70's." Kara said defending herself. "Besides, at least now my moral code is still intact." "Except it's not." Batman stated. "You still killed Reign." "Not anymore." Kara replied. "Yeah, but you still did it. You just basically hit the undo button and was like 'Alright, let's try this again.'" Batman pointed out. "It doesn't count." "Yeah it does." "And even if it doesn't, you still helped Sam force Reign to drink the water which killed her." Superman said. "At the very least, that's accessory to murder. So basically, you're a killer." "That's coming from the guy who twisted Zod's neck 360 degrees." Kara said. "She's got a point." Batman agreed. "Snapping a dude's neck, that pretty dark, and that's coming from the Dark Knight who never kills." "Zack Snyder." Superman said as he pretended to cough. "You know I don't like talking about that one." Batman said. "You see, this is why Arrowverse is doing better than you guys." Kara stated. "You're a psychopath who's okay with running people over." Pointing at Batman. "And you never smile." Pointing at Superman. "I wonder if it's too late to join the Avengers?" Superman said aloud. "Well they killed off Vision, but they're going to bring him back along with half of the universe in the next movie." Batman replied. "But don't worry, I have another solution to our problem." "Don't say..." "Reboot!" "God damn it!" End "You wanna know my secret identity?" Batman whispered into Kara's ear. "Dude! That's my cousin!" Superman exclaimed. "Eh whatever, I'm not even that into blondes." Batman stated. "Why?" Kara asked. "Don't..." "Because I'm Batman!" Batman yelled, getting a sigh of frustration from Superman. And that's the fic. If you enjoyed please say so in the reviews and thanks for reading. Category:Alternate Endings